rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Veruca Salt
Veruca Salt é un grupo de rock que surxíu en 1992 liderado por Louise Post e Nina Gordon, as dúas principais compositoras da banda, completando a formación orixinal o baixista Steve Lack e o baterista Jim Shapiro. O son da banda segue unha liña bastante similar ao de Pixies e principalmente a The Breeders, mesturado melodías bastante accesibles e de innegable sonoridade pop. A banda gañou popularidade nos anos 90 con sinxelos coma "Seether" e "Volcano Girls." Historia Formada en 1992 por Louise Post e Nina Gordon, cun nome tirado dunha personaxe da novela Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, e despois de moitos ensaios e algúns concertos, a banda asinou coa discográfica independente Minty Fresh de Chicago, e gravou a súa primeira demo, que comezou a destacar na escena local. Ao longo de 1993 a banda saiu de xira e preparou as gravacións do seu primeiro disco, American Thighs, lanzado en xaneiro de 1994. O disco converteuse nun dos favoritos da crítica e causou sensación no underground. Despois dalgúns concertos como teloneiros na xira de Hole, Veruca Salt chamou a atención de varias grandes discográficas e acabou asinando coa Geffen, que relanzaría American Thighs. No verán de 1994, o sinxelo "Seether" converteuse nun éxito nos Estados Unidos, e a banda recibiu o disco de ouro por 500.000 copias vendidas. Era o inicio dunha carreira bastante prometedora, aínda que tamén foi branco de críticas que acusaba á banda de oportunista por usar a escea independente da época como camiño máis doado para o éxito comercial. Talvez como unha resposta aos críticos, apareceu en 1996 o EP Blow It Out Your Ass It's Veruca Salt, producido por Steve Albini. O disco contiña 4 temas barullentos e distorsionados, lanzado polo selo independente Minty Fresh. De seguido, a banda pasou a traballar no seu segundo álbum, e o resultado foi o pulido Eight Arms to Hold You, de 1997. Cheo de belas melodías e poderosas guitarras, o disco soaba a un hard rock máis tradicional, talvez como efecto da producción de Bob Rock, que traballara anteriormente en discos de bandas como Mötley Crüe, Metallica e Guns n'Roses. Logo o baterista Jim Shapiro foi substituído por Stace Jones. Eight Arms to Hold You novamente alcanzaría o disco de ouro, a pesares de non ter ningún grande hit. Realmente, o desempeño do álbum nas listas decepcionou ás perspectivas da discográfica e ata da propia banda, e pouco despois surxiron rumores de que Veruca Salt estaríase separando. Os motivos eran os desentendimentos entre as líderes, Louise Post e Nina Gordon. A principios de 1998 os rumores confirmáronse e Nina Gordon anunciou a súa saída de Veruca Salt. Os seus proxectos despois de abandonar a banda incluían unha participación no álbum de James Iha (nese momento guitarrista de The Smashing Pumpkins) e a composición de cancións para un álbum en solitario, que acabou sendo lanzado no 2000. Durante varios meses o futuro de Veruca Salt foi incerto, xa que perdera a unha das súas líderes-vocalistas-guitarristas. Pero en 1999, Louise Post anunciou que a banda continuaría. Post rompeu coa Geffen e lanzau o disco Resolver no 2000, através do selo independente Beyond. O disco non destacou tanto como os lanzamentos anteriores, pero Veruca Salt seguiu o seu camiño. En 2001, Louise Post embarcou no proxecto paralelo de Courtney Love, a banda Bastard. Elas ensaiaron algunhas cancións, mais depois dalgúns meses, Louise anunciou a súa saída do proxecto e viaxou para Los Angeles para compor material para o seguinte álbum de Veruca Salt. No ano 2005 a banda editou un EP e presentou a súa nova formación. Desta volta a formación era Louise Post, Stephen Fitzpatrick, o baterista Kellii Scott e a baixista Nicole Fiorentino, e ese outono Veruca Salt completou unha xira polos Estados Unidos. O EP, editado por eles mesmos titulouse Lords of Sound and Lesser Things e estaba composto por seis novas cancións. Este foi o preludio do seu último álbum ata o de agora, IV, editado en setembro do 2006. Discografía Álbumes *''American Thighs'' - 1994 (Geffen) *''Eight Arms to Hold You'' - 1997 (Geffen) *''Resolver'' - 2000 (Beyond) *''IV'' - 2006 (Sympathy For The Record Industry) EPs *''Victrola'' - 1995 (Minty Fresh) *''Blow It Out Your Ass It's Veruca Salt'' - 1996 (DGC/Minty Fresh) *''Officially Dead'' - 2003 (Embryo Records) *''Lords of Sound and Lesser Things'' - 2005 (autoeditado) Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial da banda * Veruca Salt en MySpace Category:Bandas de Illinois